


Changing Fate: Nightmares

by Rogue_Vulpes



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Vulpes/pseuds/Rogue_Vulpes
Summary: As she struggles to adjust to her new world, Lucina finds solace in an unlikely friend.
Relationships: Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 26





	Changing Fate: Nightmares

‘You cannon undo what is already written…’  
The familiar growl sent chills down her spine. Lucina turned on her heel, Falchion shaking slightly as she held it out before her with trembling hands.  
‘You have failed, child. Your world is no more. And soon, this one will follow…’  
A bead of sweat trickled across her brow. She turned again but could not locate the source of the voice in the darkness. The voice came to her again, laughing.  
‘You have doomed them all. They shall all suffer for your failure…’  
‘I’m not afraid of you!’ Lucina shouted into the darkness. The haunting laugh was her only rely, and the dark mist before her began to shift. Leaping forward, she cleaved through the shadows with a defiant cry. Rearing back to deliver a second blow, she suddenly froze, horror creeping over her. Lying before her, motionless on the ground, was a familiar red-haired girl.  
‘Severa… no…’ Lucina’s voice was a whisper. The shadows churned before her, revealing more figures; Inigo, Owain, and Noire. Bradly and Gerome, Kjelle and Laurent, Yarne and Nah. Her dear friends who had chosen to travel between worlds with her, who had trusted her with their lives, all lay slain before her. Lucina took a shaking step back and her boot stuck something solid. Spinning around, her eyes brimmed with tears as she beheld this new grisly sight; her beloved little sister, Cynthia, pale and lifeless. And beside the fallen, her mother and father, their empty stares drilling into Lucina’s heart.  
Falchion fell from her grasp as Lucina felt the cold wave of hopelessness wash over her. As she hit the ground on her knees, a great shadow drowned out all else, and she looked up into the blood-red eyes of the Fell Dragon himself.  
‘You cannot save them. Now, it is your turn…’

Lucina woke screaming. She instinctively reached for her weapon, her gaze darting around the tent feverishly when she didn’t find it. Slowly realizing where she was, she took a few shaking breaths as she tried to calm herself. Her midnight blue hair was plastered to her forehead with cold sweat, and Lucina could feel her nightclothes sticking to her body as she sat upright. It was still dark around her, and a chilly breeze drifted through the air.  
Taking another shuddering breath, Lucina slipped out from between her blankets and crossed her tent to where the washbasin stood, shivering slightly as her bare feet padded across the cold ground. Her hand fell upon the candles standing on her trunk, and she felt a little better as the drafty tent came alive with flickering candlelight. Lucina picked up her water jug and filled the basin to the brim. She shivered again as she splashed the cold water onto her face. Her reflection stared back at her from the small looking glass propped against the washbasin. She looked tired and pale, with dark shadows beneath her eyes. In truth, she hadn’t had a proper rest in over a fortnight. Her recurring nightmares had seen to that.  
Lucina was unlikely to find any more sleep tonight, so she undressed in the semi-darkness and used the rest of the water to wash the sweat from her body before she slipped into her day clothes. She took a long look at Falchion, lying beside her blankets, but hesitated to belt it on. There were still many hours till daybreak, and she wanted some distance from the sword. She left it behind, along with her cape, pauldrons, and tiara.  
Lucina hunched her shoulders against the chill as she stepped outside. The sky was still dark, with only a few stars visible. The camp was utterly quiet. As she crept between the rows of tents, she was surprised to see the large campfire Fredrick had amassed was still burning merrily in the center of the camp. She approached it eagerly. Not a soul was in sight, although the fire was still burning high, as though someone had fed it only a few minutes ago. Lucina let out a small sigh as she sat down upon one of the overturned logs, holding her cold hands up to the light and warmth.  
After a while, Lucina’s eyes were drawn to the long shadows flickering across the ground in the firelight. Her nightmare rose unbidden in her mind, and she could feel the sense of doubt gnawing at her again. Lucina had been so sure of herself when she had made the decision to travel to this world. She had convinced her friends to risk their lives, but they had trusted her. She had known exactly what to do. Now she just felt lost. Lucina bit her lip worriedly as she thought about it.  
Ever since casting aside her Marth persona and revealing her true identity, all her ideas and strategies had vanished. She had become washed up in this world, a world that she knew deep down, she didn’t belong in. Despite constant reassurances from her friends and family, her reality seemed closer to her nightmares every step she took. Something wet dripped down Lucina’s chin. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and saw the blue fabric tinted red. It took her a moment to realize she had bitten through the skin of her lip again.  
‘Can’t sleep, Lucina?’ She jumped and reached instinctively for Falchion as she spun around, remembering a moment later she had left the blade in her tent. Standing before her, his arms laden with firewood stood her father’s Chief Tactician.  
‘Robin,’ Lucina’s did her best to keep her voice level. Despite her father’s words, she still had some misgivings about amnesiac strangers. Although he had proven himself both on and off the battlefield, she couldn’t shake the feeling. Even his presence here set her slightly on edge. She had rarely even held a proper conversation with the man, nor stood alone with him in the same room. And yet, she had caught him casting curious looks at her from across the war table.  
‘What are you doing up this late?’  
‘I do my best plotting at unholy hours of the night,’ Robin knelt down and began to pile his load, catching the sideways glance Lucina gave him. ‘Kidding. I just needed some fresh air.’  
As the light from the fire flickered over his face, Lucina could swear he had the same pale look and shadowed eyes she had seen in the mirror. It suddenly struck her that maybe she wasn’t the only one struggling to sleep at night.  
‘Are you alright?’  
‘Fine,’ Robin straightened up and brushed the wood residue from his long sleeves. He let out a slight groan as he sat down on the log across from Lucina, rubbing his leg with a grimace.  
‘Your wound is still troubling you?’  
‘Not so much anymore. Besides, an arrow in the leg is better than losing a comrade.’  
‘Thanks to your plan,’ Lucina rubbed her hands together as she spoke, trying to warm them. ‘I don’t know we would have made it out otherwise.’  
Robin smiled slightly at this but made no reply. Feeling slightly foolish, Lucina dropped her gaze to the campfire. Staring at the flames, her thoughts were drawn once again to her nightmare. Try as she might, she couldn’t shake the feeling of truthfulness in the Fell Dragon’s words. It seemed she had done nothing to change the fate of this world. She was just a helpless spectator once again. When she closed her eyes, Lucina could still hear the screams; still feel the heat as all of Ylisse burned around her.  
‘You’re worrying about something.’  
‘Huh?’ Lucina glanced up, startled. Robin’s voice had broken her out of her thoughts, and it took her a moment to process his words.  
‘You’re worrying about something. You do the exact same brow-furrowing, staring off into space thing Chrom does when he’s worrying about something.’  
‘You would almost think we were related,’ Lucina shivered and rubbed her arms a few times. Robin, who was now standing over the pile of firewood, froze halfway through selecting a log.  
‘Did… did you just make a joke?’  
‘Excuse me?’  
‘I’ve never heard you make a joke before,’ Robin chuckled as he straightened up. ‘Inigo said you have no sense of humor.’  
‘Inigo talks too much,’ Lucina grimaced and hunched her shoulders against another cold draft. She was sincerely regretting the decision to leave her cape behind in the tent. Having it to wrap around her now would be most welcome.  
Suddenly, as if in answer to her thoughts, Lucina felt something warm and heavy across her back. She glanced around just in time to see that Robin was now standing behind her, having removed his heavy Tactician coat and draped it over her shoulders.  
‘Robin, I-’  
‘Take it,’ Robin sat down on the log beside her. ‘You look chilled to the bone.’ Lucina began to protest, but one look at the Tactician’s face told her it would do no good. So she merely pulled the coat tighter around herself, enjoying the warmth and unfamiliar smell. The two were silent for a while, sitting side by side.  
‘Thank you,’ Lucina was the first to speak after what felt like hours.  
‘Don’t mention it. Can’t have the daughter of our fearless leader freezing to death, now can we?’  
‘I mean, thank you for everything,’ Lucina smiled slightly at Robin’s tone. ‘Everything you do for my father, that is. It means a lot to me.’  
‘Chrom can take care of himself.’  
‘You don’t know him like I do,’ Even as she spoke, Lucina could feel the smile leave her lips as that familiar empty feeling returned. ‘Although I suppose I don’t know him very well myself…’  
‘Stop that,’ Robin’s voice was suddenly sharp. ‘You’re still his daughter. Even if you aren’t’ his real… I mean, if you aren’t his actual… Ugh, time travel makes my head spin.’ Robin shook his head exasperatedly. The pair fell silent again, neither wanting to be the one to breach the topic further.  
‘Robin?’  
‘Hm?’  
‘Do… do you believe that the future is already written? ‘  
‘Ah, so that’s what’s been bothering you,’ Robin turned to face her slightly as he spoke. ‘You’re afraid that you didn’t change anything by coming here, and that you have to experience the destruction of your home all over again.’  
‘I just think… that is to say…’ Lucina shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She glanced up to meet his look, letting out a sigh of defeat. ‘You must think me a frightened little girl.’  
‘No!’ For this first time, Robin actually sounded alarmed. ‘Lucina, I could never think of you that way! I’ve seen what you’re capable of.’  
‘Swordplay can only accomplish so much.’  
‘That’s not what I meant,’ Robin continued, his eyes fierce. ‘Your skill with a blade is unparalleled. But it’s more than that. You have a strong heart, Lucina. To live through what you did, and then come back and try to change it, even knowing what could happen. To do something like that, I think you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met!’  
Lucina felt the heat rising in her cheeks and quickly averted her gaze, lost for words. She gave a slight start as she felt Robin reach beneath the coat wrapped around her and take her hand in his, giving it a little squeeze. To her surprise, the little bit of physical contact was enough to push all her fears back. His hand was warm and reassuring, and she instantly felt a little safer. In spite of herself, Lucina smiled.  
‘Thank you, Robin.’  
‘No matter what, Lucina, we will find a way to change the future. I promise.’  
Maybe it was a trick of the flickering firelight, but Lucina thought she could see a slight blush in his face. Lucina tugged his coat tighter around her, the warm fabric making her feel rather drowsy. She scooted closer to the Tactician sitting beside her and rested her head against his shoulder, letting out a sleepy little noise contentment. Robin was slightly taken aback by this sudden contact, but he was somewhat transfixed as he watched her drift off to sleep. He reached over with his free hand and brushed a lock of midnight blue hair out of her face, feeling oddly protective. Lucina snuggled a little closer, her hand still held in his… 

‘Slow down! You’ll hurt yourself!’  
Lucina turned, searching for the source of the familiar voice. The corridors around her were familiar, and she felt a sense of urgency in her heart. Breaking into a sprint, she raced down the deserted hallways, desperate to reach her goal. As she skidded around another corner, Lucina’s hand found Falchion at her side. She gripped the hilt tightly as she ran, the only thought racing through her mind was that she must reach the courtyard. She wasn’t sure what she would find there, but she could sense the urgency.  
‘Be careful! Watch your step!’  
Breathless, Lucina hurtled around the final corner. She stopped in the entrance, leaning on the open gate. The bright sun forced her to raise a hand to shield her eyes as she beheld the seen before her.  
Sitting on the lush grass was Robin, looking carefree and happier than she had ever seen him. Running clumsily across the courtyard toward him was a young girl, barely into her teens, with messy, midnight blue hair and wearing a Tactician coat that was slightly too big for her. The pile of tomes in her arms fell to the ground as she leapt onto Robin, sending them both tumbling down. Oblivious to the fresh grass stains on her clothes, the child rolled to her knees and pounced onto her father again. Lucina couldn’t hide her laughter as she stepped out into the sunshine. As she noticed her, the girl gave a happy shout. Untangling herself from Robin, the girl ran to her mother as fast as her legs would carry her. Lucina felt tears of joy in her eyes as her child leapt into her waiting arms and embraced her.  
‘I love you, mother…’  
Lucina’s cheeks were wet as she held her daughter to her. She suddenly became aware of Robin’s arms around them both, pulling them close to him. Somehow Lucina knew she wouldn’t remember this then she woke, but she didn’t care. Tonight at least, there would be no nightmares.  
She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of a three-part piece I was working on. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
